


In which everyone gets an otp

by Kikithekittykat



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikithekittykat/pseuds/Kikithekittykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My ot6 is everyone also modern Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which everyone gets an otp

**Author's Note:**

> Blah

Hiccup was a strange one, everyone in Berk City knew that. But over the years as the young brunet began to mature did everyone begin to notice that he really was anomolus. It was common to see Hiccup walking around with Astrid. To see him holding her and kissing her. What people did find strange was when he startedd doing the same with the Thorston twins. Well that wasn't right. Then he did the same with Fishlegs and then the same with Snotlout. What on earth was going on with this strange male? 

Well you see five years ago Hiccup started dating Astrid, but after three months he quickly realized he had an attraction to a certain male twin named Tuffnut. Normally he wouldn't really fuss over it, it was okay he wasn't going to cheat on Astrid. He'll just admire the twin from afar. That would have been perfect untill Astrid noticed that he had a small crush. Hiccup thought he was done for, but Astrid didn't seem to mind the idea of her boyfriend having a boyfriend. The only thing she asked for was for the brunet to share the blond male with her. When Hiccup and Astrid told Tuffnut this he was all for it. Who didn't want to have a relationship with Hiccup or Astrid? That was practically everyone's dream. Not to soon did Ruffnut want join in for her not so secret crush on Hiccup. But Astrid was the one who had a bit of a crush on Ruffnut. 

"Same rules apply to he."Was what the blond female said before giving Hiccup and Tuffnut a peck on the lips. After a week a very shy Fishlegs wanted to be a part of this strange relationship. He admited to having a past crush on Astrid and Ruffnut, but admitting to also wanted to experiment his sexuality. Everyone agreed because it was Fishy, a sweet kind boy who wouldn't even harm a fly. They needed a giant cuddle buddie. Last but not least it was Snotlout who came to the five of them complaining about how it wasn't fair that he was left out of this. Hiccup let him in because he knew that his cousin just wanted to be loved. 

Five years later the happy six were living in Hiccups house. Astrid brought up this notion a few days after Hiccups fathers death. Though it took some time for the brunet to agree he finally said yes. So now here they all were. Rooms were divided by gender. Astrid and Ruffnut in one of theold guest bedrooms, Fishlegs Snotlout were in another guest bedroom, finally Hiccup and Tuffnut in Hiccups room.

"Morning Tuffnut"Fishlegs greeted the dreadhead, who was walking into the kitchen with nothing but one of Hiccups over sized sweaters."Sleep well?"

"Very"He mumbled with a smile, he walked over to Astrid who was frying the pancake batter. He wrapped his arms around her waist."Hiccup sure knows what he is doing, hm?" 

"Sure as hell he dose"Astrid chuckled. The female finished the well cooked pancakes and put them ontop of a plate which was already stacked with more pancakes.

"Ewww"

The three in the kitchen turned their heads to see Ruffnut in Snotlouts football jersey."Neanderthal, I don't want to see your fucking hickes!"

Tuffnut smirked and purposely yanked down some of Hiccups sweater to show off his "trophy" from last night. Not even carrying about what his sister was saying. That was till he noticed the same amout of purple like bruises on her neck. 

"Disgusting!"The dreadhead pointed out her marks. Snotlout who was the culprit walked in at that moment."Snotface I don't mind if you are screwing my twin into the mattress, I just don't want to see any of those fucking marks."

The football player only shrugged and mumbled that it was to early for this, he walked past Ruffnut andTuffnut to plant small kisses on Fishlegs and Astrid before walking over to the fridge. 

Hiccup walked in at that moment and sighed with a smile. Sure most mornings involved the twins fighting but he would take it. He would take Astrid and Fishlegs trying to cook in the kitchen, he would even take his cousin Snotlout leaving the fridge open while looking around the kitchen for food. He loved them all. Each one had a spot in his heart and he wouldn't give up any one of them for nothing in the world.


End file.
